This invention relates to the accumulating roller conveyor art, and more specifically to a new and useful accumulating conveyor of the type having pneumatically actuated pressure rollers for engaging a drive belt against the load carrying rollers.
Conveyors of this general type are well known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,612,248 and 3,770,102 both of which show inflatable members for lifting actuating rollers to engage a drive member against the carrying rollers, disengagement occurring when the members are deflated. The instant invention is an improvement over such prior art conveyors in providing a closely controlled driving force which is selectively variable to match the requirements of a particular load without significant energy loss, as pointed out hereafter.